She does not know
by RuthLongbottom
Summary: when harry tells hermione and ron about dumbledore's death, my imagination leads to a different ending... It is a very old one again and very fluffy... enjoy


I know, it's not like the story the book says, but I had to change a few things, so that my ideas are fitting. Sorry for that, but I hope you'll like it nevertheless! I don't own anything!

She doesn't know 

Flashback

"Oh my God, Ron! You are so stupid!"

Fantastic, that is not really helpful! I love her so much, especially her voice. It sounds like a harp, but she doesn't know. She speaks to me in a way like I'm bloody stupid, I love her nevertheless and she doesn't know.

Sometimes I want to know, why we're still fighting so much, because it hurts me so much each time we do. It hurts me that she is angry, it hurts me if she cries and I'm so sorry if it is my fault, but she doesn't know.

Of course, I'm not as intelligent as she is, but how could that be? She is the most intelligent person I know and I love her intelligence, but she doesn't know.

"It's not my fault! Nobody is able to beat you in intelligence!"

"That wasn't what I mean! You should write your homework for Slughorn!"

Oh no, it would end in a bad fight!

"Yes, everything's fine, I'll do that and won't do the other homework?! Just doing homework for Slughorn, that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" I hate me for this unkind and sarcastic way I talk to her, but if I'm kind she could hurt me worse.

It's always this way. She makes a point, I defend, we fight, she cries and we don't talk to each other for several days until Harry needs our help.

Of course, I'm her best friend, but that hurts me more than being ignored. But she doesn't know. I won't tell her, because it's easier to manage lovesickness than lose her. I love her so much. She is the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I love her eyes and her mouth, I love her hands and her hair, I adore her funny nose, but I just love her for being so perfect.

But she doesn't know.

It has already become late, about one o'clock in the morning. We waited for Harry and stayed alone in the common room. (A/N: I'm sorry for this and the following changed things!)

"Hermione, I don't want to fight. Harry will be here soon and I will finish the essay for McGonagall. Don't bother me. I'll manage that!" I tried to speak calmly, but I saw tears in here eyes. My heart became a stone. The portrait hole was opened and Harry entered. My heart became harder. Hermione ran to our friend and hugged him.

"What happened? You have to tell us!" She tried to treat him to say the truth. Harry cried like a baby and that hurt me.

"I couldn't do anything!" He cried.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"Dumbledore died!"

Hermoine screamed.

Harry told us every detail and went to bed. The whole time Hermoine was quiet but after Harry left, she began to cry. She fell down on the floor and cried so much. I sat down next to her and hugged her. She let me do so. It hurt me so much watching her crying but it wasn't my fault that relaxed me a lot. We cried together and stayed the night together. We moved together like we never had done.

But she doesn't know.

End of Flashback

We sat together in the living room of the Burrow.

I loved her and she still did not know. I just had to tell her, so I stood up and took her hand in mine. That was not unusual. During the last few weeks this actions of closeness had often happened.

I pulled her off of the sofa and hugged her.

Well, you can guess she was absolutely surprised.

"Hermione", I whispered

"I know it is a stupid moment, but…"

"What is it?"

She had stopped me and absolutely broke my brave.

"I… I… Umm… Doesn't matter…" I stuttered and let my arms fell.

I had nearly reached the door, when she reached me. Now she hugged me and it was my turn to be surprised.

My arms still hang next to my body as if they were not a part of my body. Her huge brown eyes looked into mine.

"Ron! Please tell me!"

I was confused.

"What you wanted to tell me, please just say it."

I took a deep breathe and started to stutter.

„Well, we spent a lot of time together lately and I thought… Oh, I don't know…"

I turned my head away from her.

"Ron?"

I felt her hand on my cheek and she turned my head back to her.

"Yes?"

"I do love you, too!" she whispered and I was stunned. My heart jumped like mad, but I could

not believe this.

"What do you mean?" I asked sceptically.

"Do you want to tell me that wasn't what you wanted to tell me?"

I grinned.

"You're right! That's it!"

I pulled her towards me and she whispered. "Then please, tell me just once."

I took her face between my hands.

"Mione, I love you."

She smiled beautifully and I just kissed her. It was a loving, soft and tender kiss and I did not feel like we would need practice.

I love her and she finally does know it.

But ways better is that she loves me back and I know it…

THE END

Tiny purple button… Please leave a comment!


End file.
